


Something To Consider

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster doesn't know what to do with kids, Lots of proverbial eye-rolling, M/M, Toriel is best mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Doctor Gaster is hard at work when he suddenly gets a call from Queen Toriel.The Queen has big favor to ask, and Gaster isn't exactly sure he can deliver.(This will have more chapters, and I'm not sure how many yet. I'm thinking like 3 to 5)





	Something To Consider

Gaster sat at his computer desk, typing mercilessly at a document for his current research project. The report needed to be finished soon, preferably by the end of the day. Through the course of the day, Gaster had downed no less than 5 cups of coffee and smoked several cigarettes he bought from a shopkeeper in Hotland. He realized that was terribly unhealthy, but hell, it kept him awake and focused on his work.

The office was silent, except for the plink-plonk of Gaster’s phalanges on the keyboard. The vent fans and clock only produced white noise, which Gaster found relaxing. Everything was going well, considering Gaster’s late start that morning...At least until the phone rang.

Gaster’s cellphone blared out with a standard ringtone, startling the skeleton and effectively ruining his concentration. With a huff, Gaster picked up the phone and answered. “Doctor Gaster, who is this?” He asked curtly.

  
“Greetings, it’s me, Toriel.” The voice on the other end answered. She didn’t sound fazed by Gaster’s less-than-pleasant tone.

  
“A-ah, M’lady, I apologize. I didn’t recognize the phone number. Is there something I can do for you?” Gaster said, while rubbing his forehead.

  
“Well yes actually, if you don’t mind.” Toriel replied.

Gaster nodded and picked up some papers that were strewn about and arranged them into a pile. Then he realized that Toriel couldn’t see him nod through the phone.  
“What is that you need?” He inquired.

  
“Well, tomorrow is mine and Asgore’s wedding anniversary, and we wanted to go out together...we have not gone out once since Asriel was born, and we were wondering if you’d mind babysitting our darling children.” Toriel said.  
Gaster stiffened. Babysitting? But he had so much work to do...

But the Queen sounded insistent, and slightly desperate. It had been a long time since the King and Queen took time off for themselves, and Gaster knew it would be good for them.

“M’lady, I don’t want to upset your plans, but I don’t think I’m the type of monster that’s really suited to babysit.” Gaster glanced at the mess on his desk, empty coffee mugs and discarded cigarette butts lying everywhere.  
“I’m not very good with kids...They’re so imaginative and energetic...and I’m neither of those things.” Gaster explained.

Toriel sighed. “I thought you might say that. But Asriel and Chara are both of an age where they do not need much help from you. You need only to make them something to eat and see that they go to bed on time. They will take care of themselves for the most part.”

“Alright M’lady,” Gaster replied. “I’ll look after Prince Asriel and the human.”

  
“Chara.” Toriel corrected him.

“Yes, yes. Do you want me to come to the castle to watch them? Or would you prefer to bring them to my house?” Gaster asked while searching for a piece of paper and pen to make a note on.

“If it would not be too much trouble, could we bring them to your home? We will pick them up the next morning.” Asked Toriel.

  
Gaster scribbled some notes on the paper he found and answered “Yes your majesty. I’ll take care of them.”

  
“Thank you ever so much.” Toriel replied, sounding very happy. “I will let you go now, Doctor. Take care of _yourself_.” The Queen hung up, leaving Gaster with a faint _click...click...beep._

The frazzled skeleton sat there at his desk for a few moments, just processing the details of the commitment he made. Gaster took off his glasses, rubbing his foreskull and weary eyes. _“Well, this is going to be a disaster.”_ He thought to himself. _“I don’t know the first thing about taking care of children...And if Prince Asriel wasn’t enough, I have to watch the Human too.”_ Gaster lamented. Deciding to leave the report unfinished until tomorrow, Gaster turned off the computer, filed away the papers strewn about, and went out for a smoke.

THE NEXT DAY...

  
Rather than go to the lab to work, that morning Gaster cleaned his home from top to bottom. Scrubbing the kitchen, bathroom, and cleaning out empty liquor bottles and cigarette cartons. The doctor was loathe to admit it, but it occurred to him he might have a drinking and/or smoking problem...

Hmmm...

Gaster produced a small notepad and a pencil from his pocket and scrambled a note about _Monster Rehab,_ then he continued tidying up.

A couple of hours later, Gaster set up two inflatable mattresses in the spare bedroom upstairs. It wasn’t anything like what the Royal children were used to, Gaster knew, but he felt confident that they wouldn’t complain too loudly. At five o’clock sharp that evening, a loud knock came thundering through the door. Gaster raced downstairs and opened the door.

  
Standing there were the King, Queen, and of course the children. “Howdy, Doctor Gaster.” Asgore said, giving a friendly wave. Toriel smiled, and the children...well...they seemed as excited as one might expect children to be about spending the night with a boring old man.  
Gaster found a sort of odd comfort in this. At least the children wouldn’t be disappointed when they found out how boring he really was, since they already expected it.

“Asriel and Chara have packed their pajamas for tonight, as well as fresh change of clothes for tomorrow. They also brought their own books and games to entertain themselves,” Toriel said, placing her paws on one shoulder of each child.

“They’re pretty self-sufficient,” Asgore interjected, “All you have to do is feed them and put them to bed.”

  
“That makes us sound like we’re house-pets dad.” Asriel said, with a disapproving glare. He crossed his arms for added emphasis. If Gaster had eyes, he’d be rolling them so hard...  
“Ah, anyway...Their bedtime is 9:30. Don’t let them stay up too late please.” Toriel swooped back into the conversation, much to Gaster’s relief.

  
“I will take good care of them your majesties, I promise.” Gaster replied. Toriel gave him a grateful smile, then bent down eye-level with both children.

  
“You two be good for Doctor Gaster now. Do what he says and do not cause him trouble.” Asgore nodded in agreement with her, staying quiet.

  
“We will mom.” Asriel and Chara replied.

  
Satisfied they understood, Toriel stood back up and gently grasped Asgore’s arm. “Thank you,” she said sweetly.

“Yes, thank you. We’ll be back to get them in the morning.” Asgore said.

  
“Of course. Have fun you two.” Gaster said, sending the King and Queen off with a wave.

  
As soon as the door slammed shut, Gaster bent down, looming over both children. It was time to establish a few rules for the night. “If I may have your attention for a moment,” he said firmly. Both children looked up at him quizzically. “Since the King and Queen entrusted you to my care for tonight, I have a couple of rules. Rule 1 don’t go outside without telling me. I don’t want you two to get lost or kidnapped. Rule 2 don’t mess with anything in my bedroom or office. It’s important work that pertains to the CORE.” Gaster explained. “And lastly, Rule 3, try not to break anything.” He finished. Gaster paused, waiting for the children to respond.

  
“Well? Do you understand?” He asked, growing impatient in the passing moments of silence.

  
“Yeah, we got it.” Asriel replied.

  
“Alright, then go...play...or whatever it is you like to do. I’m going to be in my office.” Gaster said. He made a vague “shooing” gesture at the children. Asriel giggled, then he and the human plopped on the couch.

  
“Let’s play that card game you brought, Chara!” Asriel exclaimed. The human seemed content with doing so, and they started to play. Gaster gave them one last glance, then headed upstairs.

  
LATER...

  
For several hours Gaster tried in vain to work on the report from yesterday. Every time he started to finish a paragraph, the children would make some loud crash or start shouting downstairs. Gaster sighed and reached into the nearby desk drawer. He kept a tiny flask hidden in there, for when he needed a little stress-reliever. He took a couple of shots, when suddenly, footsteps echoed up the stairs, sounding like a herd of dogs running after a squirrel.

“Doctor Gaster? Can we come in?” Asriel asked.

  
“Of course, your highness.” Gaster replied. Both the goat and human child burst into the room, faces beaming. Gaster wondered just what in the fresh hell had they done downstairs.

  
“Hey,” the Human- _Chara-_  said, “Will you make us something to eat? We’re starving.” They said. Once again, Gaster would’ve rolled his eyes had that been possible.

He knew all too well the actual pain of starvation, going too long without having dinner was not actually starving. But whatever. Gaster stood up, stashed the flask back in the drawer, then ushered the kids out of the room.

  
“I will make dinner for all of us. What do you two want to eat?” Gaster asked. Both of them started shouting random names of food at the tops of their lungs, making it impossible for Gaster to decipher. “All right, all right! Shush. I only have so much in the fridge, you’ll have to pick from what I actually have.” Gaster told them.  
Both children pouted, but at least they didn’t whine. Gaster opened the fridge, to let them see what food was available. The skeleton then realized that his fridge was barren of food.

The only things he had were a jar of pasta sauce, a box of spaghetti and a carton of milk. “Can we have this?” Asriel said, holding the box of spaghetti.

  
“Looks like we don’t really have a choice, Azzy.” Chara commented. Gaster took the noodles from the Prince and the sauce and placed them on the counter.

  
“I’ll make spaghetti. I think you two will like it.” Gaster said, feeling slightly confident.

  
2 pots, 3 spoons and 30 minutes later, the spaghetti was complete. Gaster made three heaping plates of it, then called the children to eat. “Here you go,” he said handing both children a plate.

  
Asriel poked at the spaghetti with his fork, unsure what to do with it. The human on the hand, tucked into their food at full force, eating with gusto. Gaster ate as well and listened to the two children chit-chat with each other. He didn’t mind being left out of the conversation, since he couldn’t keep up with them anyways.

  
Except, the human kept pestering him.

“Hey, you’re a scientist, right?” They asked.

  
“Duh, Chara. That’s why he’s called ‘Doctor’ Gaster.” Asriel retorted.

  
“Yes I am. Why do you ask?” Gaster replied.

  
“Why kind of science do you do? Like what are you the best at?” Chara pressed.

  
“If by that you mean what I majored in, it’s biology and chemistry.” Gaster answered.

  
“Huh...Monster or Human biology?” Chara asked once more.

  
“Both. I studied human and monster biology, so I could understand the physical relationships and differences in our bodies. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Asked Gaster.

  
“I guess.” Replied Chara, as they stabbed their spaghetti with the fork.

Gaster had to admit, interacting with a human, even one this small and young, terrified him. He couldn’t help having an occasional flashback to the war...to when he wasn’t much older than these two...Gaster felt like he was the only one in the entire underground who couldn’t see Chara as a future ally...

In all his visions, he saw the Royal family slaughtered in the throne room, with the murder weapon in this child’s hands.  
But that was only speculation, right? That couldn’t actually happen. He was only being paranoid.

Gaster shook his head, trying to dispel all the dark thoughts. He got up from the table and took his plate to the sink.  
“When you’re done eating, come put your plates in the sink as well.” Gaster said. Asriel and Chara both came into the kitchen, disposing their dishes as they were told. After that, Gaster felt a sharp tug on his shirt sleeve.

  
Gaster turned to see both the Prince and the Human staring up at him, with pleading eyes. “Yes, what do you want?” He asked, trying to free his arm from their grip.

“Will you play a couple of games with us?!” Sad Asriel. Gaster’s brow knitted in confusion, he was concerned...Just what kind of game did they have in mind?

  
“What do you want to play?” He countered.

  
“Just a card game, silly bone man.” The human answered. Gaster sighed, then finally managed to wrench his arm free from their grip.

  
“Alright then, let’s go into the living room and you can show me how to play.” Gaster relented. His statement was met with shrill cries of “hooray” as the two children bounded towards the couch.

 

THAT NIGHT...

  
Gaster took a sip from his now-luke-warm water glass and gazed at the Royal children. They had been sitting in the floor for the past hour or so, engaged in a board game about monsters and humans. Gaster found it kind of ironic. He checked the clock above the TV in the living room. It read 9:20 p.m. Gaster recalled that the Queen wanted the children in bed by no later than 9:30. _“Bedtime at last.”_ Gaster thought. He was more than a little relieved to know they would be asleep soon.

  
“Alright my prince, it’s time for bed. You and Chara both.” Gaster declared as he rose from the couch.

  
“Awww but come on, we’re not tired yet!” Asriel (predictably) protested.

  
The human joined in, saying, “Yeah, if mom doesn’t know we stayed up late it won’t hurt her!” Gaster frowned.

  
“Listen, the King and Queen entrusted your care to me for tonight. I will do what they’ve asked of me.” Gaster put his hands on his hips in an attempt to make himself seem more like an authority figure. Whether or not that worked, remained to be seen. “Now go upstairs to the spare bedroom and get changed into your pajamas.” He said, pointing to the door.

  
Reluctantly both the Prince and the Human got up and trudged upstairs. Gaster sighed and knelt down to pick up the board game pieces while they were gone. A few minutes later, Gaster went upstairs as well, and saw the two of them lying on the air mattresses he’d set up earlier. “Well aren’t you two clever. I’ll get you some blankets to sleep with.” Gaster said, exiting the room. He pulled several blankets out of his closet, not knowing how many they might need. Gaster returned to the spare room and tossed a pile of blankets to each child. “Use as many or as little as you need.” He said. “And goodnight to you both.”

Gaster gave a respectful bow, then turned out the light. But before he could leave, Asriel called out. "Wait!” He cried. “Dad always tells us a bedtime story before we go to sleep!” He exclaimed. Gaster groaned. A bedtime story? These children were far too old for bedtime stories, in his opinion.

  
But then again, they were the future King and... something...of the underground. Doubtlessly Asgore and Toriel had spoiled the two of them. “Alright,” said Gaster at length. “I will tell you a story about a fluffy bunny, who lived in a meadow far away...”

 

THE NEXT MORNING...

  
Early in the morning Gaster got up to go outside for a smoke. He wrapped his coat tight around him. The cold air pierced through his clothes, right down to the bone. Gaster turned up the corner of his mouth, to the bone. A classic skeleton pun.  
Softly, the snow flitted through the air, down to the ground. A few monsters were out and about, walking down the street and crunching the snow underfoot. Gaster always liked that sound. Even though it was inconvenient to work in Hotland and have a home here in Snowdin, he enjoyed being in the frozen little town. It reminded him of his old village in the winter...

  
Someone yelled hello at Gaster as they passed by his house. Gaster glanced up and saw a familiar face. “Wing Dings? Well stars, you are alive!” It was Grillby, face glowing with delight. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in ages!” The fire monster said. He extended a hand to Gaster.

  
“Hmm...well obviously I’m not dead. You just need to come to Hotland more often old friend.” Gaster replied sarcastically. He reached out and shook Grillby’s hand. “Want a light?” Offered Gaster.

  
“Sure, why not.” Grillby said, sitting down on the step beside Gaster. He took the cigarette and lit it with just the touch of his fingertip. “So,” Grillby said as he let out a puff of smoke “How have you been?” He asked.

  
Gaster shrugged and stuff the carton back in his pocket. “I’ve been busy at the lab. It’s hellacious.” Gaster answered. “Oh yeah, I’ve also been babysitting the Prince and Chara for the King.” He added, gesturing inside. “They spent the night here last night. Their parents should be here soon.” Gaster hoped so at least.

  
Even though Grillby had no mouth, he smiled at the thought. Gaster being domestic and taking care of kiddos was a cute image. “So, do the King and Queen’s little rays of sunshine make you want to have kids of your own?” Grillby inquired.

  
Gaster shook his head vehemently. “Stars, no... How do you even relate to kids? They’re completely beyond my understanding.” He lamented. Grillby laughed smacked the back of Gaster’s shoulder in a manly gesture. Gaster lurched forward ever so slightly and gave Grillby a side-eye stare.

  
“Don’t worry about it though, Wing Dings.” Grillby said. “One day you might meet someone you really like, get married and have a child together.” Gaster could do nothing but scoff at that statement.

  
“You know that won’t happen. I’d be a terrible spouse, and an even worse parent.” He replied solemnly. “Besides,” Gaster chuckled quietly “You know I’m gay, and I’m already married to my research.”

  
“You know what I mean...and you could always adopt a child if you felt so inclined.” Grillby put in. Gaster shrugged and threw his cigarette butt out into the snow.

  
“I just want to make sure the King and Queen’s little gremlins survive until they go home.” Gaster mused. He stood up off the steps and gave Grillby a hand as well. “At any rate, I need to go in and make sure they get up and dressed...I’ll see you at the Bar later.” Gaster said. He and Grillby shook hands once again, then the fire monster waved goodbye, and headed down the street.

 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...

  
“Mom! Dad!” Asriel shouted, as he barreled into his parents’ arms. The King and Queen were caught off guard but wrapped their arms around their son swiftly. Chara was more reserved, but still accepted a hug from Toriel. Gaster noted that Asgore and Toriel looked very happy and refreshed from their night out.

  
“How was it, did the kiddos behave well for you Gaster?” Asgore asked as he pet Asriel on the head.

  
“Of course.” Gaster replied. He couldn’t really complain about the children other than his intense, PTSD-induced fear of Chara. But that wasn’t relevant. “They were both well-behaved. They went to bed on time and let me work on my papers.” Gaster said. Toriel seemed very pleased by that information. She helped the children put their backpacks on and turned to Asgore.

  
“Dear, would you go ahead and take them to the River person’s boat? I will catch up with you momentarily.” Toriel instructed. Asgore nodded and planted a little kiss on the top of her head.

  
“Come along little ones. Thank you Gaster, for watching them.” Gaster bowed and waved goodbye to the children. Then the only two left in the house were Gaster and Toriel.

  
“Is there anything else you wanted to say to me, M’lady?” Asked Gaster. He rubbed the back of his skull nervously.

  
“Well yes actually I did...” Replied the Queen. “I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my children, Gaster. Asgore and I had an excellent night, knowing that our kids were in your capable hands.” Gaster blushed from the compliment. He didn’t think he’d done that good, but apparently the Queen did.

  
“I am flattered, your majesty.” He said, bowing slightly.

  
“I know you probably do not often think of these things Gaster, but I wanted you to know that Asgore and I think of you as our family...especially since you- “Suddenly Toriel stopped, as if trying to carefully consider her next words.

  
“Since I have no family of my own?” Gaster said, saving the Queen from embarrassment.

  
“Precisely...and we want you to find love and raise children of your own someday. I hope someday you find the right man for you, Doctor.” Toriel said as she reached out, petting the side of Gaster’s face in the same way she comforted the children. Gaster turned his head to the side.

  
“Augh...why is everyone so concerned about my love life all of a sudden? I’m fine. I’m perfectly content being a bachelor.” He replied bitterly.

  
“I know you must be independent, and I respect that. But one day...you should consider settling down with someone.” Toriel suggested. Not wanting to push Gaster any further however, she bid goodbye and closed the door.

  
Gaster sat down on the couch once everyone was gone. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

_“Everyone is telling me to have a relationship, have kids...I’m not ready. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”_ He thought.

  
Still, it was hard to deny, when Gaster saw the King and Queens faces when they hugged Asriel and Chara... _it interested him._


End file.
